Why Agonize?
by nononoNips
Summary: Armin had told made him promise no sex for a month... Well that was 30 days, and one minute ago. Please read on this site, for better quality: /works/1835275/chapters/3942883


Armin sighed into his headphones.

"No, I'm over there oh! yeah i got him! Fuck! I died, damn, okay, I'm back. WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled I'm pretty sure that blew an eardrum for the person on the other end."Huh? nothing I just died again. Yeah, alright I'm gonna turn in, bye." he slipped off the Bluetooth off, over his ears, hanging them around his neck. He always did get sucked into his own world when player those first person shooters. a profanity filled world.

"Did ya get em'?" I asked, he slid onto my lap , where I was seated on the futon. His boxer briefs with cherries printed all over them where to small for him but he still wore them, for god knows why. Maybe cause whenever he bent over I could always see his gentle curve of under-bum.

"Yeah, but I've got one more target to hold down an spam over and over." he laughed.

"What? So I'm just a rebound, just taking a break from your video game? I feel used." I pretended to look hurt. He smiled, and I saw he still had the controller in his hand, it kept buzzing and I raised an eyebrow. He just held it out and took the headphones completely. He put them over my ears and i disregarded them. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and melded his mouth to mine. I bet he didn't even notice it when his hips gradually rolled over mine i grunted, he didn't speed up just bared down harder. I pulled away and he pouted until i sunk my sharp teeth into his throat he gasped.

"O-oh!"

he keened and grated faster, I was fully hard n no time. That shit happens when you have been denied sex for a whole month. So was he, his arousal pressing against mine through it cloth confines. I soothed over the deep bite by licking a stripe up his throat. He tilted back his head and I latched on leaving a huge purple bruise, saliva rolling down his clavicle. Over the dermal piercings he had there. When pulled back, his face was flushed. I pushed the dark hair out of my face.

"Interested in a fuck?" he said, eyes fogged over in lust. I contemplated it, then thought otherwise.

"Nah."

He looked crushed. He stopped all motion, and I blew a sharp breath from my nose. He looked at me with those big blue eyes. I placed my hand on his hips, and he got the message but didn't move. Of course I was only half kidding.

"Why the heck not?"

'Heck'?, he was such a precious angel.

"Not interested."

"What if I made you interested?"

"Wont happen."

Armin go this playful look in his eye."We'll see about that."

He licked my lips before diving in let him have his way, he still didn't rock his hips and when I squeezed his ass a little rougher than I should have he jumped, sending a harsh, 'bonk' sound around the room, as his head bashed with my arm. He stuck out his bottom lip, and i bit mine.

"sorry."

He shrugged and went back to kissing, he pulled away the only thing connecting us still, was a string of saliva, between our mouths, he sunk to his knees and unbuttoned my pants pulling down my boxers. Staring at me all the while. My junk sprung out standing proudly in the hot air. He breathed on it, and then experimentally licked the tip. I gasped he went down on it, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking hard. Taking as much as he could in his small, hot mouth I panted and buried my hands in his hair, he went faster and I struggled to actually get enough air down. His teeth scraped the top, while his tongue ran up and down the vein along the bottom, He lifted his head after a while.

"Interested yet?" he asked my pre-cum dripping from the corner of his pretty mouth.

"Not yet." I challenged, he returned to my lap, and buttoned my pants again I thought he was going to give up but he actually lifted his hips and pressed the controller- that he had been holding onto all this time,against my crotch my vision went white as the button an zipper of my jeans vibrated against my dick. I felt him shift and I looked up at him, his devious little smirk, eyes staring right in mine he let loose a shaky breath before sinking down and replacing the hand holding the buzzing controller with his curved hips. The smug look on his face was wiped away as he felt the full force of the vibrating gamer tool between his thighs, all his weight rocking down on it, his look now was pure bliss. He surprised me by kissing me, only he bit my lips and moved lower biting his little canines into my shoulder. Humping me and the controller like an animal. I felt the vibration all through my chest and it seem to single out his bite sending volts of electricity there. He stopped holding his voice back when he finally let go of my shoulder.

"Uh, ngh! Jeager mmm fuck me please! Aah- hah!"he breathed in my ear. I flushed red, and he leaned back to claim my lips I grabbed the controller as the kiss stilled his movements, and pushed back in forth between us. He mewled and chirped, and I grabbed his waistband of his shorts, slipping the controller inside but keeping constant pressure. His begs got louder, and i flipped him over and pressed him now against the floor. His hips pressed up to meet mine i slipped off my pants, and he grabbed the controller form his boxers; sliding them halfway off his ass and rubbing him with calloused fingers, smearing the pre-cum around the tip. I was naked, except for a t-shirt and my hoodie, I left those on. I traced a hand up his sides, and the back down to bend his knee and run a hand along his creamy thighs, by accident my other hand scrapped his metallic knee.

SCREECH!

I grit my teeth, so did he. I paused, wordlessly asking him if he was okay.

"Just keep going!" he grit his teeth,shaking the sound form his head, when I was stuck in a little shock, I put three fingers to his lips and he eyed them.

"You've been working on robots all day..."

"I washed my hands!"

"So its gonna taste like soap?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well then princess let me go get the lube." I made a move to get up.

"No!" he grabbed my wrist and licked the tips of my clawed metal fingertips. "I-i'll do it..." Armin licked his lips,before nearly deep-throating the digits. The sharpened nails grazed the back of his throat and I pulled them out when he began to cough. A line of saliva strung out between my fingers and drool leaking from his lips. I flipped him over on his back and bent him forward and over til his knees where at the sides of his head and he was glaring up at me.

"What are you doing?"

I ran a tongue along the curve of his ass, and his breath hitched, his glare fogging over with lust. His face was bright red as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Eating you out..." I mumbled against the back of his thigh, and kissed it. I licked a trail right up to his ass again and he trembled, anticipating exactly what we had only done a handful of times before.

"Such a tease."


End file.
